Side Affect
by Chiharu-Chan
Summary: COMPLETE- People do things for a reason, and Akari happens to have one for a lost cause. (Mitani) Yuuki x Akari.
1. 1

I just thought that there weren't much of Mitani fics around, and since I adored him so much, it's my duty as fan to write this. Lolz  
  
Anyway, this is Mitani x AkariI know there hasn't been any of this around, but... You know  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Hikaru no Go. Shame  
  
**Side Affect**  
  
By: Chiharu  
  
She looked down at the board. "I'm sorry, it my fault. I'm so stupid at playing, and I had to drag you here to play with me." She bowed. "Did I lose badly?"  
  
He shrugged, barely looking up. "You lost by 13 moku." He paused. "I can't say this is good, but it's definitely an improvement."  
  
Her eyes shined with happiness. "Really?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Dream on, you still lost."  
  
In return, she just smiled gratefully, beginning to clean up her side. "To me, that is still a lot. It's because Mitani-kun is so good, that losing by 13 moku is still good to me. Thank you for going easy on me."  
  
"You're not that bad." He murmured softly, sliding his pieces off of the board.  
  
She leaned back. "But still, that's because Mitani-kun is playing with me. I don't know if I can ever improve. Hikaru won't play with me because he looks down upon me, and Tsutsui-san is too busy."  
  
"You really aren't that bad." He shrugged it off, getting up. "But you better practice more, if you lose more to me, then I can't even stand teaching you anymore."  
  
"Right." She nodded, eyes full of hope.  
  
_Some day, I'm going to be as good as Mitani-kun!_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
She didn't know when it started, but now, it seems that Mitani is the one she spends more time with. Tsutsui was always busy and Hikaru never gave her the time during the day. All she could do, is ask if Mitani could play GO with her. He didn't seem to care that much. For a period of time, Akari wondered if he was really that nice, or just liked to prove his strength to her. Either way, that was how she had spent her entire summer.  
  
Of course, she didn't know that the person who dragged Mitani into the club, was also the one who was going to drove him out.  
  
After Hikaru became an Insei, Mitani never came anymore.  
  
_ Ever.  
_  
She remembered when Hikaru came back that day, and asked if he could play a game with them.  
  
Akari ended up shaking her head. "Please, Hikaru. Can you not come back here anymore?"  
  
She remembered him staring at her, eyes wide.  
  
"It's because Mitani-kun, he might come back." She replied. "He might come back, and if he sees you with us, he'll never forgive any of us."  
  
But her heart gave in, and let him stayed. Because he had asked if he could play just _one _game with them.  
  
_That okay._ She had reassured herself. _It couldn't be that coisident, and Mitani-kun couldn't have shown up today._  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
She had valley remembered hearing foot steps out in the halls. She paused for a second, staring at the door. Almost, waiting for it to open.  
  
It didn't.  
  
She walked over toward it, and slid it open before poking her head out.  
  
He was walking away.  
  
"Mitani-kun, wait!"  
  
He turned around. "It must be nice, having an Insei teaching you, right?"  
  
"I..." She took a step forward. "Did you come to play GO with us, Mitani-kun?"  
  
He shrugged carelessly. "I left my chemistry notebook here, you can check it out yourself. It's the last desk next to the wall."  
  
She instantly ran back inside, and flipped through the said desk.  
  
Her heart fell, there really was a notebook in there.  
  
_ He really didn't come back for us._  
  
Natsume looked up from playing with Hikaru. "That's weird. The teacher took a sick day off today."  
  
That had jerked her up, as she ran out side. But it was too late, Mitani was already gone.  
  
She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she had yelled at Hikaru, kicked and screamed at her. Somehow, she had lost her only hope.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing disturbing her. She had valued her friendship with Mitani Yuuki, more than the one of Shindo Hikaru.  
  
She didn't want to admit it hersef:

_ I'm in love with Mitani-kun_

**TBC**

* * *

Natsume was 5th person to join the Go club, he doesn't have that much parts in teh story, but he's really tall.Anyway hope you liked it, please. R & R  
  
**Chiharu**

****


	2. 2

Hum... Chapter two. This isn't too long, is it? Sorry, can't help myself but update. lolz  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go  
  
**Side Affect**  
  
By: Chiharu  
  
Chapter two  
  
She couldn't bring herself to face him after that. Neither Hikaru nor Mitani. For her, it was still unbelievable: since she had yet to call Mitani by his first name.  
  
She knew it was a lost cause; Mitani wasn't the kind of boy for her. No one could be. It seems that all the boys she knew only saw her as just an outside. Nothing more.  
  
The only reason she stayed in the club, was because everything was starting to look up. Everyone was getting better and better everyday and even Kaneko had promised to join.  
  
But he had, indeed, come back. More or less because of Kaneko, her challenges and dares seem to tempt Mitani.  
  
But even though she was happy that he was playing more with them, there's still that sadness within her: knowing that he wasn't back because of her, but someone else.  
  
Almost everyone had been glad of Kaneko. To Akari, Kaneko was everything she was not. For one thing, she had enough wit to summon Mitani back from time to time.  
  
Right after Hikaru past the Pro Exam, more members came; for they had heard that one of the old members had became a professional GO player.  
  
But that only made Mitani madder: every time someone mentioned Hikaru's name, he would flame up to a point where even Kaneko can't stop him.  
  
It wasn't just that, the more members they had, the less attention she would get from him. It had sounded self-centered to her at first, but she knew it was true.  
  
But it was different this time.  
  
Mitani had been teaching Kumiko, when it started:  
  
"3 moku." Koike bowed down his head.  
  
"Whatever." His opponent, Harisa (also one of the new members), had shrugged. "It's no fun playing with all of you. I wish Shindo Hikaru was here, so I could play with him!"  
  
"Yeah." Mina, who was sitting beside her, added.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." Koike agreed, cleaning up his side of the mess. "But Shindo-kun is a professional GO player now; he would barely have time to come to the GO club."  
  
"Um." Came the mumered from the other side.  
  
"What?" Harisa raised an eye brow, almost demanding for Mitani to look up from his game.  
  
He didn't, instead, he growled out. "It's not like he had any time for you all, even before he was a Pro."  
  
"But he came back once, didn't he?" Harisa said, walking over to Mitani and Kumiko's game.  
  
In return, Natsume paused, knowing that Mitani hated the subject. "Um, Harisa-san, you know we don't talk about it..."  
  
"Yeah." Harisa almost snorted. "Because he's _sensitive_ to the subject."  
  
Mitani had slammed his hand on the board, and stood up, flipping the GO board over.  
  
Kumiko quickly jumped out of her chair, not wanting to be caught in the mist to this.  
  
"You!" Mitani had pointed at Harisa dangerously. "Watch what you're saying!"  
  
"Hump." Harisa tilted her head up. "You're only mad because he beat you, and became a pro, making you look like dirt!"  
  
"_Harisa_." Mina had whispered desperately, pulling on her friend's sleeve. But it didn't work; Harisa had an even worse temper than Mitani.  
  
Harisa had strolled over to him, glaring draggers.  
  
As if on cue, both Akari and Kaneko had gotten up from their game. But it was too late; Mitani had grabbed her wrist, and pull her up.  
  
"Repeat that?" He hissed.  
  
Harisa barely even flinched in return. "You heard me!" And with that, she tried to push him off.  
  
**CRACK  
**  
All the Go pieces landed on the floor when both of them were thrown back.  
  
Kaneko had managed to grab Mitani, and Akari was able to clam Harisa down. The rest of the GO club just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
But Mitani wasn't over with. He raised his hand, as Kaneko gripped tighter onto him.  
  
** BAM**  
  
Koike opened his eyes, to see Akari and Harisa on the ground. It seemed, that the push from Mitani had also managed to jerk Akari off.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
Harisa was the first to get up, glaring at everyone while offering a hand to the other girl.  
  
But Akari just sat there in a sitting position, eyes shaking.  
  
Before anyone knew what was going on, she jumped up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way.  
  
"Akari-chan!" Mina yelled after her, but she was gone.  
  
Harisa glared at Mitani. "It's all your fault! You made her fall!"  
  
"No!" Mitani had resorted. "_You_ made her fall! She was holding onto you!"  
  
"But you pushed me back!"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"**SILENCE**!"  
  
Everyone froze to see Kaneko folding her arms. "This is what happens when you try to hit a girl." He said to Mitani. "So you go after her."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"_Mitani._" Kaneko's voice grew dangerously low, as everyone else looked down. "_Go after Akari_."  
  
"Fine." Mitani had muttered, before stomping out of the room.  
  
Natsume had signed. "I wish Mitani could lose his temper."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mitani had found her, sitting on the stone steps outside of the school's gate. Her face was buried in her arms, and light sobs could be heard.  
  
He didn't exactly know what to do. The only girl he ever had to deal with was his sister, and she would die before he had to _comfort_ her.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Hey."  
  
She kept on sobbing.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I wish Hikaru was here."  
  
He had paused, not knowing what she meant. But somehow, hearing _her_ say it didn't make him as mad.  
  
"Why? So he could beat me up for making his girlfriend cry?" He had guessed.  
  
She jerked up, blushing. "Mitani-kun! Don't joke about that!"  
  
He shrugged. "I wasn't joking."  
  
"Why... Why you... would you think that I liked Hikaru?"  
  
Mitani looked away. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because." Akari stated, rubbing her eyes. "If you only guessed like that, then I could like someone else."  
  
"....." He remained quite.  
  
"Mitani-kun?"  
  
"It's kind of obvious." He said slowly. "Isn't that the only reason you tagged along the GO club, and remembered you said you won't leave because Shindo hasn't quit GO yet?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. It's not that. The reason I'm still here is because I know the future of the GO club will shine, because there are people like Mitani-kun. So how can I leave, when the club it's growing so much?"  
  
"You make everything sound so serious." Mitani mumbled.  
  
Akari smiled. "Gomen."  
  
He smirked before getting up. "Now that you're not made anymore, I can go back in there and tell Kaneko not to kill me."  
  
He headed back up.  
  
She panicked, quickly getting up after him. "Wait, Mitani-kun!"  
  
"Oh." He paused, and then turned around, smirking. "And call me 'Yuuki'."  
  
She nodded happily. "Hai, Mi-"  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"-Yuuki-kun."

**TBC**

****

* * *

****

****

****

Whee! The second chapter is finished!  
  
Hope you all like it, please R& R!  
  
**Chiharu**


	3. 3

Um, chapter three. Tis finished! The shortest multi-chapter fic I ever wrote. lolz  
  
Okay, someone asked me fore a little GO club character intro?  
  
Mitani: The hot-tempered first caption.  
  
Koike: The short little kid that joined the GO club after Hikaru came back for a visit.  
  
Natsume: The one who tried to drag Mitani back.  
  
Kaneko: Mitani's worst enemy? The lovely volleyball player.  
  
Kumiko: The second girl to ever join the Go club  
  
Akari: The Hikaru obsessed? Only now, Hikaru-ism is Yuuki-ism.  
  
Harisa and Mina: Made up characters to fill in the storyline  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go. But someone really should sell me Mitani  
  
**Side Affect**  
  
Chapter three  
  
Akari plumed through the flower petals. "He loves me, he loves not me. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he-"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Akari looked up to see Harisa sitting down next to her, swinging her legs on the marsh inlets of the grass.   
  
Harisa twirled around with a stand of her blue hair. "Is this what you do all the time, stare at the lake while foretelling your future with a flower?"  
  
Akari laughed. "Of course not."  
  
"Then what are you doing here? The GO club is right across campus."  
  
The brunette paused. "I just wanted a peace of quite, that's all."  
  
Harisa snorted. "While making everyone worried? Kumiko's looking around for you, she just had a 5 handicap tie with Mitani. And pretty happy too."  
  
The other girl smiled. "She should be, Yuuki-kun is a wonderful GO player."  
  
"Tisk. _Yuuki-kun_?" The Blue haired girl smacked her gum playfully. "Since when are you on a first name basis with him."  
  
Akari shrugged. "I don't remember. Since a years ago?"  
  
"Ah. Young love." Harisa teased, leaning over the other girl. "Here we all are, studying hard for the high school entrance exam; and miss GO lover still have time for flower petal fortunes?" She snatched the flower out of the other girl's hand.  
  
"Anyway, you should get going. At least, before _Yuuki-kun_ gets worried." She smirked, then ran through the bridge. She paused halfway, then turned around to see that Akari had already picked up another flower.  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He-"  
  
"Hey, dreamer girl!" Harisa shouted from midway through the bridge. "He's standing right behind you!" giggled, then ran away.  
  
"Ah." Akari jerked around.  
  
To find her self face to face with Mitani Yuuki.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****  
  
Mina sighed. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Who, me?" Harisa raided such innocence, one can only tell. "All I did was to ask Mitani to look for Akari."  
  
"But you knew here she was." Koike pointed out, fixing his side of the mess on the GO board.  
  
"So I did." **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** ****  
  
"So, do you ever see him?"  
  
"Who?  
  
"Shindo."  
  
Akari paused. "Hikaru? He lives near me, but that's about it."  
  
"He tied with Touya in his last tournament." Yuuki pointed out bluntly.  
  
"So he did." Akari nodded. "I always knew there was something with Hikaru and his GO board. But its kind of funny, I only took on GO because he did. Now look where he is, and I'm only the second caption of the junior high GO club."   
  
Silence.  
  
"Yuuki-kun, why do you hate Hikaru so much?" As soon as she said it, her hand reached up to cover her mouth.  
  
He stared at her. "I don't hate Shindo."  
  
"But you always get so mad whenever someone talks about him." She said softly.  
  
"It's just that I always had this feeling, he only used me as a stepping stone to his own success." He paused. "Shindo always gets everything he wants."  
  
"At first, I felt that way too." Akari replied. "But the more I think about it, it's his success. As his friend, the only thing I can ever do is be happy for him. And if I can't do that, I might as well be the one using him."  
  
"Shindo is a lucky guy." Yuuki said slowly. "He only started GO four years ago, and now he's on top of the charts." Yuuki shrugged. "He always had his head up high for no apparent reason, and he always had you."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Shindo always had you, didn't he?" Yuuki leaned down to face the girl. "All you ever did was following him, right?"  
  
Akari swallowed, his face was a little too close for comfort. "I.... I just wanted to support Hikaru, that's all. I never thought of myself as his."  
  
"But we all did." He stated flatly.  
  
She paused. "Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_ of Hikaru?"  
  
He automatically backed up, flushing. "Who_ me_? Who should I be jealous of _him_?"  
  
Akari giggled.   
  
Yuuki snorted. "Oh yeah, whatever. So he's the most popular GO prodigy, and has his own personal assistant. And even before he was famous, he always had this cute girl following him everywhere around-"  
  
He was cut off when Akari jerked on his suspenders, so he was face to face with her again.  
  
She smiled. "If you like me, Yuuki, just say it."  
  
_"I do not."_  
  
"Okay then, I'll just ask Hik-"  
  
"Okay, FINE!" He yelled, giving up. "I like you, okay? Is that so wrong?" He tried to glare at her, but never less failed.  
  
"That's fine, because I like you too."  
  
"See? That's what I'm talking about! You always center around Shi-" He paused. "What did you just say?"  
  
Akari smiled. "I said, I like you too."  
  
_"Oh."  
_  
She giggled. "Wow, now isn't this awkward?"  
  
He smirked. "You're telling me."  
  
She paused. "Can I get a kiss from the great Mitani?"  
  
He leaned down. "Granted."  
  
**- FIN**

****

* * *

**** I have NO idea what color hair Akari is suppose to have, it look kind of pink-ish.  
  
Also, sorry for the OCC-ness here, and I have NO idea where Akari learned to trick guys like that. lolz  
  
Don't know where the idea came from, but its down, do there?!   
  
Reviews, please?  
  
**Chiharu**


End file.
